The Pain Won't Go Away
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sonya grives over Johnny's death. His sister comes to visit. Trouble visits as well. ((COMPLETE! YEP!))
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Pain Won't Go Away  
Author: M14Mouse  
Summary: Sonya grieves over Johnny. His sister comes to visit. Trouble  
ensues.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. but I own Jennie Megan Cage.  
  
Part 1  
  
I have cried, but the pain wouldn't go away. It hurt so much.  
Liu tried telling me it was  
going to be O.K. Ok. How dare he!! He didn't lose Kitana.  
It was never going to be  
ok again. That lying son of the bitch. I throw a vase against  
wall. Then come the  
angriness. I was so angry at everyone. Rayden. If wasn't for  
that damn tournment.  
Johnny would be alive. Liu and  
Kitana. There stupid words like "He did to save the world." or  
" He wouldn't let you die."  
Like I give a care, if I live. Johnny give me back my heart.  
He made me happy. That  
happiness I had felt in a long time. Now my heart is gone. I  
didn't know how long I was  
crying. I heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY." I shouted.  
  
"Miss Blade." a female voice said behind the door. I got from  
my bed. . I looked the  
mirror. I look horrible. I didn't care anymore. I don't eat  
anymore. I hope I die soon. I  
open the door. A young woman stood at my doorstep. She had  
black hair and wore  
sunglasses. She was very thin but strong. "Miss Blade, I  
believe." She said. "What do  
you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Uh. Mr. Liu sent me." She said. Liu, sent you? That son of  
bitch needs to leave me  
alone." I said as I closed the door. She put her foot to stop  
it. "They are worried." She  
said. "Well, you go tell them. I am fine." I said. "You think I  
am not in pain, Miss Blade.  
My brother is dead. I never got to say goodbye." She shouted.  
The woman standing in  
front of me was his sister. I opened the door. Even through  
her glasses you could see the  
tears. "I am sorry." I said as hug her. We both cried are  
grief out.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
I gently handle her a cup of coffee. "My name is Jennie Cage. I am Johnny's little sister." She said as took a sip of the coffee. I was in shock. I am standing here with Johnny's little sister. I look closer. She has Johnny's eyes, but she had deeper facial features. Her hair was darker, but she was Johnny's sister. "I am pleased to meet you." I said. She smiled sadly. "I came to you because you might tell me how he die." Jennie said.   
  
I didn't know what to tell her. Your brother's death was result of a tournament that decide the fate of world. Yea, she'd go for that. A thought came to me. How did she knew me? "Why? How did you find me?" I asked. She opened her purse and handed me a journal. "It was Johnny's. I picked up his stuff after his death. I found his journal. He loved you very much." She said. She looked like she was about to cry again.   
  
"His death because Mortal Kombat. Mortal Komat is a tournament held every generation. It decides the fate of the world. The bad guys won nine tournament in a row. The tenth would allow them to conqure our world. We won the first tournament with no problems. The portal close or so we thought. The evil emperor who controls the tournament open a portal. That forced those portal open. We had to fight in Outworld. But while in Outworld, I was kidnapped. Johnny challenged Kintaro  
to get me back. Liu try talking him out of it. His death was my fault." I said as tears roll down my cheeks.   
  
"It is just like Johnny. He cared deeply for people. I remember when I was little, we went playing. Some boys tried to beat me up. He woudn't let him. He got beat up for me. I asked him why because he cared for me. I don't think Johnny let you become a corpse. Because he cared. I want you have his journal. From what he wrote, he was so happy. I am glad you made my brother happy, Sonya." Jennie said.   
  
"Thank you." I said quietly. "I must be leaving." Jennie said as she picked up her bags. "No, you can stay the night." I said. "Ok, I guess, that's alright." She said. I knew something in her eyes were off. "What is wrong?" I asked. "I have this funny feeling something is wrong. But, Lets worried about that tommorrow." She said. "Ok, there is guest room in back." I said. I walk into my room hearing the sound of movement into my guest room.  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3   
  
My name is Jennie Megan Cage. That right, I am the sister of the great movie star, Johnny Cage. That sucks. It doesn't mean, I hate my brother. It just means, he found his niche. I found nothing. It hurts. Everybody has a job and friends. I move from a job to job. I have been a teacher, cashier, and just about everything. I never felt comfort with the jobs. Friends are like sand in my hands. Only friends, I ever have was Johnny and Digger.   
  
Digger was my dog. Digger got ran over by a car. Digger is dead. Johnny is dead. Why did they have to die? Because he willing to fight for the world, his friends, and his love. When I found his journal. I found a life he never told me about. I read about his life. I knew it did not belong to me. That why I came here. To give this to Sonya. To give her some peace. It give me some.   
  
I sat on the bed in her guest bedroom, holding the journal. My skin began to crawl. I sense something. Something is wrong. I move to from the bed to the door. I heard a scream. It from Sonya's room. I ran to her door and try to open it. "SONYA, OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed. No reply. "I am sorry about the door." I said. I kick it open. I looked in the room. I saw a man floating in the room. He wore a black suit with spikes. His face was white and had red stipes going over  
his eyes. He was most ugliest guy I ever meet. He was holding Sonya in his arms. "Let her go!" I shouted.   
  
He looked at me. "Good, I don't need a messager. Tell Lui. It from Qui Chi. I have Sonya. I warn you. She will never be the same again." the man said. He laughed. "Hi, ugly. Why do you stay and fight?" i said. I was hoping he would drop Sonya. "I have no time for this." Qui Chi said. He wave his hand. I felt my body through against the wall. I shake my head to clear it.  
  
I saw him turn toward a portal. "Hey, I am not finish. You are nothing but a coward." I shouted. He turned to me. He look to my eyes. I felt dizzy. My vision become cloudy I felt tired. Then I felt something. It was like a light turn on my mind. "Intersenting. You are more powerful than you seem. It should be intersenting. Good-bye, Miss Cage." he said. Moments later, he vanished. I stood for a moment. Then I grab some my stuff and money. I ran for help. To found Lui.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
I ran. I ran until my feet give out. But I got up and ran again. That only I could do. I was scared. Not for myself, but for Sonya. Quin Chi had took her. He is total evil. The only thing I can do is hope. Hope, I make in time.   
  
Temple of Light   
  
"Are you sure, Jax?" Lui asked. "I'm sorry. It is true. When I went to Sonya's apartment. It was trash. Sonya is gone. It look like someone was with her." Jax said with a sigh. "We will find her. And the people who did this to her will pay." Kitana said coldly. Since the last Mortal Kombat, Kitana and Sonya have become good friends. After losting Johnny, It was tough on the group. Especially Sonya. She was depression and deep in grief. She blame everyone. She lock people out.   
  
"Ok, let go to sleep and talk about in the morning." Lui said. A monk walk into the room. "Master Lui, a young girl wish to see her. Should I turn her away?" A monk said. "No, bring her in." Lui said. Monk bow and left the room. A moment, a young woman enter the room. She was nervous.   
"Are you, Lui?" The young woman asked. "Yes. What is wrong?" Lui asked. "I have information about Sonya." The young woman said. "What!!" Lui said. Everyone turn around to look at her.   
  
"She was taking by Quin Chi." The young woman said. Jax grab her by the throat. "How do we know if you are lying?" Jax said. The only noise she could make was a squeck. "ENOUGH! Put the girl down." Raydon. Jax put her down. "Her information is correct. Isn't it Miss Cage." Raydon said. "How... What?" Jax said. "I am Johnny's sister. Jennie "Meggie" Cage. I am sorry. I couldn't protect your friend. Tried." Jennie rubs the tears from her eyes. "I know. Kitana, Please take this child to bed." Raydon said. Kitana took Jennie out of the room. "Raydon, what do we do?" Jax said. "We attack." Raydon said.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Pain Won't Go Away Part 5  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Part 5  
  
I am so tired. I feel like I ran in high heel shoes in a race. My feet feel like grapefruit. My body ache in places I don't want to say.   
  
The problem is I can not sleep. Anytime I tried. I see the face of the Devil. Not Quin Chi. It was face of god. I sense his evil, his lust forpower, and his power. I hear his laughing makes my skin crawl. Oddly, he stopped laughing and he was looked at two pieces of metal. The metal turn into snakes.   
  
He began to laugh again. But the snakes did not attack. They just hiss. "Two path. Choose one will be death. Ashes over blood. Moon over the sun. Two nights of no moon, two days of no sun. The god will win. For hope, will be no more" One snake said. "Choose the other path will be hope. Blood and ashes will become one. Sun over the moon. For draghsu, must be found. For they must bond with their chosen. For the Chosen One will win. Two moon full, two sun." The other snake said.   
  
A blink light made the dream vanished. I fell in dreamless sleep.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Jennie blinks as sunlight came through the windows. She moaned as she try to move her body. Then she remembered her dream. The dream didn't make sense. Maybe, the others can help her. Maybe. She sighs as she crawls out her bed. She notices her stuff was there. She slips out her old clothes and quickly clean up. She put on a old pair of shorts, shirt, and shoes. She opens door and pops her head out. It was quite. What do you expect? You are in a temple, she thought. She exits her room and slowly walks down the halls. She heard voices in the distance. As she got closer, she recall the voices.  
  
"Is anyone ready to go?" Rayden said. "Yes." Lui said. "What about the girl?" Jax said. "I have the monks look out for her. I don't think she should come. She is weak and tired." Rayden said. "I am not tired or weak. And I am going." Jennie said as she open the door. She had her fist on her hip and a demanding look on her face. "No, you are not. Beside, I don't want involved." Lui said. "No, I am already involved. And you don't have the right to tell me what to do. Don't try to protect me because I am Johnny's sister. I am going. If you try to me, I will fight. I fight until you knock me out or kill me." Jennie said. A silence cover the room. Then Rayden sighs. "Very well. Get your stuff but hurry up." Rayden said. Jennie smiles and run out the room. "Rayden, do you think that was smart?" Kitana said. "I don't know but she is right. We have not right to protect her. I have a strange feeling. She needs to come." Rayden said.  
  
********************  
  
~Somewhere in Out World~  
  
A blond hair woman was chained to a wall. Her body was beaten and her clothes rip out. A voice come from somewhere. Maybe her or the walls of her cell. The voice was begging. "Please help me. Please someone. Please everyone." The voice said.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

~Shinok's Palace~  
  
"Ashes to Blood." Shinok said as he look up from the book. He closes the book and toss itaside. "Well, Qian, how is our guest?" Shinok said as his blazing eyes turn to Qian. "Our guestis very comfortable." Qian said as he smirks. Shinok's finger trace along his throne. "We have the bait. Now, we just need Lui." Shinok said. "I don't believe Liu is part of the prohecy.,"Shinok look at him. "Yes, he is the Chosen. But I have reason to believe that Liu isn't Chosen One describe in the prohecy." Qian laughs. "It doesn't matter now. We have what we need. Infour days, heaven and hell will be mine. My hell. My world." Shinok smiles as the blazes ineyes become ice.  
  
*****************  
  
"Someone needs a landscaper for this place" Jennie said as she look the rugged, gloomyOutworld's landscape. "Outworld has been this way for thousands of year. I doubt, one of yourslandscapers could change it." Kitana said as she walk down the path. Jennie mumblessomething under her breath. "So much for conversation. But I guess, it is understandable." Jennie said as follows the others. The others have been quiet since they start the track up thismountain. They seem to be determined to make up the mountain and . . . to Sonya. Themountain looks like a volcano. Cracks runs up and down the mountain. Some were small andsome were large enough to swallow you up. It was also the last mountain until they reachthe path to the palace. Rayiden could not come with them because he had no powers inOutworld. She finds that strange. Shinok was god and he could use his powers in the EarthRealm. Yet, Rayiden could not use his power in Outworld. Talk about a bad deal. Beside, shelike Rayiden. At least, he did not make her feel like a carry on. As day continues, if you wouldcall it a day. Kitana says the days look like a thunderstorms on Earth and nights look like thedeepest cave. As the day continues, she starts from the beginning of the line and she ends up at the end of lineas they grow toward the top of the mountain. She sighs. Her luck was here with on this trip. Acold chills run along her back. Quickly, She turn around. There was nothing but stream pourfrom the cracks. She turns back around and start up the mountain again. But her hand was tightaround her dagger. With every step, the chills grow stronger until she was freezing. She turnsaround again. Her eyes pop out of her skull when she saw the ugliest creature she has ever seen. She screams.  
  
******************  
  
Liu turns around when he hear the scream. He didn't have to react. Dozens of reptiliancreatures seem to pour out of the stream cracks. One of the creatures grabs his arm. Liu flipsover his arm and lands a punch into the creature's stomach. But another creature jumps onto hisback. Before Liu could throw him off, another creature jumps out him. Until he couldn'tescape.   
  
******************  
  
Jennie gives the creature a knife in the throat for the creature for scaring her. She high kicksanother creature's face. Another creature replaces the one that fall. The creature plows her intothe ground. She struggles to get free. Suddenly, the mountain began to shake and the groundunder them began to crumble. Jennie and the creatures vanish into the crack and stream.End of Part 8 


	7. Chapter 7

he Pain Won't Go Away Part 7  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
A/N:This part is to my brother, Fatman. This story is not FINISH! So, there!   
  
Jennie moans softly as she opens her eyes. She look around as she seems have fall into a carven. The steam continues to flow to the surface. So, the cavern air was breathable. The bodies of the attackers lie on the ground. Dead. But how did she survive? Quickly, she got up from theground. Her mouth drop as she notices one of the bodies of her attackers was her pin cushion. "Well, at least they were usefully in one way. Now to get to the surface and find everyone." Jennie said. "That would not be possible." A voice said from behind her. Jennie twists aroundat the person. The person was a man. He was tall and muscular. His eyes were black and sowas his outfit. His outfit looks like a ninja but without the sleeves and mask. The most noticeable thing on his body was a long, red scar that run down his left eye.   
  
He was cute too. She blinks for a second. What is the world, was she thinking? This guy couldbe here to kill her and she thinks he is cute. She was an idiot! "Who? What?" The words rollon her tongue. Her hand went for her dagger. "They have been capture by Quin Chi's chiefprotectors." The man spoke softly. His eyes look down at her hand. "I am not here to harm you.I am here to protect you." The man said. "I believe that as much as pigs fly. " Jennie said as she folds her arms across her chest. "Rayden send a message for me that you have arrive." The mansaid. "Just to protect me! What about Jax and Lu? They are earth chosen warriors. They areones that need the protection. They are the ones going to save Sonya at the moment. So, I really don't need protection right now!" Jennie said angrily.   
  
The man remains silent for a moment before speaking again. "So, Qui Chi doesn't know..." The man said. "Qui Chi doesn't know what!" Jennie's voice to rise with each word. "That you are the chosen one." The man said softly. Jennie's mouth drops to the ground. "Me...The Chosen for what? A cooling plan for the mountains of Heat-R-Us." Jennie said. "NO...To stop the merge of Heaven and Hell." The man said loudly. Jennie blinks. "Ok, lets starts from the beginning. I am going to stop merging of heaven and hell. How is the world I going to do that? I have no powers. I can't throw fireballs or do little shape shifting thingy." Jennie said equally loudly.   
  
"You are a sorceress Remember when Qui Chi throws you against the wall. He was going kill you but he couldn't. Your powers protect you. Have any strange dreams? Your powers again.The fall from the surface. Your powers." The man said, "The time of Shinok and Quin Chi iscoming to end. They know it. They are trying to stop it. The beginning of new reign of Queen Kitana and her sorceress is coming. The regin that will reunion the Earth Realm and Outworld.The reign that will bring peace to Outworld. That will happen if you stop merge."   
  
Silent full the carven. Jennie just stares at the man like he was crazy. "What is this merge thingy? How is he going to do it?" Jennie said. "Shinok can send a soul to hell. That is easy forhim because he is a god. But heaven is a different. He cannot go near it. That is what Sonya is for. He plans to kill Sonya. Her soul will be free from her mortal body. Shinok will link her soul to hell. When Sonya's soul reaches the gates of heaven, Quin Chin will link gates and Sonya's soul together. Shinok will brings both of links to him and he will opens the gates of heaven and hell. This world and any other world will be chaos. But we are lucky in some ways,this cannot be done without very powerful magic and time. In three days, he must do the ceremony or he will not have another chance to do it for another 6,000 years." The man said. "Isuppose to stop the ceremony or break these links between her soul. Correct?" Jennie said asshe sits down on the ground.  
  
"Yes." The man said. "How is the world, I am going to do it? I don't have any training at all!" Jennie said as she looks at the ground. "Rayden says you will know when the time comes." Theman said. "You said you are here to protect me. Why?" Jennie said look at him. "Every sorcerer or sorceress has a protector. To protect from harm. It is unspoken code. So, I am your protector." The man said. "Last question, before we get out of here. What is your name?"Jennie said as she got up from the ground. "My name is Smoke." Smoke said as he turns walksinto steamy mist. Quickly, Megan follows him as soon as he disappear.  
  
Jennie was lost in thought. Rayden is so dead! He could have told me. But no...it has to be the end of the world, Rayden spill the beans. AHhh...Men! Now, I am some chosen one who is suppose to save heaven from big evil. I don't even have the knowledge to do it!   
  
In three days, we are so dead.  
  
End of Part 7 


	8. Chapter 8

The Pain Won't Go Away Part 8 or I don't have a clue. :)   
By: M14Mouse  
  
Liu Kang was hanging from a dirty wall. The rusty, black chains dig into his skin. His body was cover with scratches and bruises. Despite this, Liu looks calm and almost in trace. Inside,he was trouble by everything that happens. He had no idea where his friends were this hell. He did not see Jennie since the fight. Perhaps, she got away or capture later. He was hoping she got away or Johnny would come back and haunt with his bad movies if anything happens to her. He remember a conversation during the last tournament before his death.   
  
*********Flashback***************  
  
Sonya went for a walk while he and Johnny sat around the fire just talking. Johnny put out apicof his family. Johnny was never really close to his mother or father, but him and his sister were like two peas in a pod. Johnny recalls time when he went home after every movie just to see her. When Jennie turned 18, she left home in search of what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
"She seems so lost. She cannot keep a job or home." Johnny said with a sigh. "Don't worry. I am sure she will find her path." Liu Kang said. Then Johnny pulls out a picture of her. First thing I notice, Jennie looks so young. She look like she was 16 or 17 when she really 22 years old. Even now, she looks the same in the picture. Johnny said she must be lucky. She found the bottle of youth and hides from the rest of the world. Liu Kang could only laugh. One of the last time, they laugh. One last time...  
  
*******End of Flashback********8  
  
He did not want to think about those thoughts. He must concerate on getting out of here and finding Sonya and everyone else. A slap across his face broke him from his thoughts. His eyes narrow as he saw the devil himself in front of him. "Good mourning, Liu Kang. You lookverywell...better than your friend, Sonya." Qiun. Liu Kang clenches his teeth as he just stare athim. Oh, he wish he was free....Quin Chi hit his cheek again. "Don't worry, Liu. You get to see her really soon and maybe in one piece." Quin smirks as he hit him again.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Put on these." Smoke toss Jennie pile of black fabrics. "Why?" Jennie said as she unfolds the black clothes. "Because you are...", Smoke look up and down her body, "You just stick out."Jennie frowns. "Well, you could turn around." Jennie said as she taps her foot. Smoke sighs as she turns his back away from her. Why him? Ever since he found her. She has been moody and arguable. She was nothing like her brother. He was upbeat and a chasm warrior. Oh, He knew Jennie can fight. He saw that first hand when they fought against some of Shinnok's men. As for the sorceress part, he could not tell. "I am finish!" Jennie said. Smoke turns around and then his mouth drops. The black clothes cover loose around her body. The outfit seems have change her aura from depressing to almost reagal. "What? Is there something wrong?" Jennie said. "It is nothing. We must go." Smoke said as he heads toward the edge of a rockycliff.   
  
*********************   
Jennie sighs as she follows Smoke. This was foolish. Fighting...then walking....Fighting...oh,guess what.. . . . more walking. Now, her so-called protector made her change clothes. I guess,he has a point about sticking out. The expression on his face was priceless. He look like one of those deers that got stick in the middle of the road. Her eyes widen as she saw the castle, most like a city. It was huge and ugly. It look like someone just drops a lot of rock and stone into one place. Whoever design this place must have awful taste or just want something big and ugly as a home. "That is where they are." Smoke said as he eyes the castle. "Oh, great...How do we get in?" Jennie mumbles. Smoke just starts to climb down the cliff. I think that was my answer.  
  
end of Part 8  
  
A/N: I am sorry this part was so slow and boring but it has its purpose. Next part will haveghosts and the beginning of the cermony. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Pain Won't Go Away: Part 9  
By: M14Mouse  
  
"Move." Smoke said as he looks down another corridor. Quickly, Smoke runs across the hallway into another upward stairway and Jennie was right behind him. My god, they need an elevator or something in this place. Her feet were killing her. Her body arches from all of these walking and climbing of stairs. They finally made it to another open court. The same emblem on the ground that was in her dream. Two snakes wrapping with each other. Jennie's mouth drops as she saw the two snakes. She takes a seat on the ground. Smoke turns around and looks at her. "Why are you seating down? We must go." Smoke said. Jennie snarls softly. "My feet are killing me . What good is I if I don't have any feet?" Jennie said as she folds her arms across her chest. "Fine..I will look ahead. You will stay here." Smoke said as he disappears into the shadows.   
  
Jennie sighs as she looks up at the ceiling. It really needs to be clean. Shinnok must like to living in dirt. Figures because they are dirt. When she looks down, she notices a flick of light from one of the doorway. Slowly, she stands up and walks to the doorway. She pops into the room. She blinks in surprise when the room was not black and charcoal smell but airy and cover in light blue and gold tiles and curtains. There were book shelves' press against the walls and new comfrey bed. She steps in the room. She tilts her head to look out the window. The sun was out and wind chimes could be heard. Slowly, Jennie steps away from the room. Until a voice rang out from behind her.  
  
"Hello, sis."  
  
Jennie jumps around and her mouth drops at what she saw. He looks the same as she remembers him. He wearing his favorite outfit. A loose blue shirt and pair of a blue jean with his sunglasses, of course. "Johnny? How? Uh?" Jennie said. "Nice to see you to sis." Johnny saidwith a smile. "But..But...you are dead. Wait a minute, are you a clone or something?" Jennie said as she steps into a loose fighting stance."Come on, sis. I am visiting spirit...that is all." Johnny said as he folds his arms across his chest. "I don't believe you." Jennie said as her hand went for her dagger. "Ok...Ok...Remember when you were 6, you want to go on the ferial wheel but you were too small. I was going to sneak you in under my jacket but we got caught. You throw coke into the ferial wheel man's face because he was being a mean man." Johnny said with a laugh. "That  
is not fair." Jennie said with a smile. Her smile soon turns to a frown.   
  
"Johnny, has the ceremony started? I was too late to stop it!" Jennie said as she rambles from sentence to sentence. "No...No...I am here to help you get your mind straight out. IT seems to me you are ready for the fight but not ready for the dance itself" Johnny said. "The dance?" Jennie said as she shakes her head in confusion. "You are ready to fight to the death like any good warrior but you are not ready to face your destiny. I was scared too, you know. I was about to face a possible of losing Sonya forever. It was either she or I. I did not like the opinions give to me but I would not change my decision for the world." Johnny said. "But...But, bro, I have no  
powers. I cannot do a thing. Ok, I can fight but so can everyone around this place! I am so useless." Jennie said as feel tears roll down her cheeks. She feels something touch her cheek. "Sis...you are not useless. I don't know who is going to win this fight. No one does but remember this. This is your dance. We are just the people watches on the sidelines." Johnny said with a smile. Silent full the room. "You really love her, didn't you?" Jennie said softly. "Yes, I really do." Johnny said with a smile. The room becomes dark and the walls turn brown.  
  
"Johnny...I think I have to go." Jennie said. "Good luck and I love you, sis." Johnny said as a flash of light cross her eyes. She blinks her eyes. She was back in the court. "How in the.....SMOKE!" Jennie shouts as she gets to her feet. "Jennie...you must..." Smoke said as he appears from the shadows. THE CEREMONY...IT IS STARTING." Jennie said as she takes off down one of the corridors. She could hear footsteps behind her.   
Johnny was right.  
  
This was her dance.....  
  
She better hope did not screw it up.  
  
End of part 9  
  
A/N: ::AUTHOR hits Corel Word with a hammer.:: This program is really get on my nerves. It is suppose to help. NOT Drive me mad. AHHHHH!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Pain Won't Go Away: Part 10  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Liu was getting drag down the hallway by two lizard men. His body looks like that he went to hell and back. His friends did not look very much better either. Liu Kang look up as he heard two doors open. He and his friends were dragged into a large throne room. Lighten candles seems to dim the darkness of the room. In the center of the room is a black marble altar. Surrounding the altar was eight black marble pillars. Each pillar had chains hanging from them. Above the altar was a huge glass window. Liu could see the eternal storms of Odd World. The lizard men were chain Liu and the others to the pillars. In a hazy of white mist, Shinnok appear holding a staff with red crystal on top.   
  
"BRING HER!"   
  
The doors open as two lizard men were carrying Sonya. Sonya was cover in wilts, bruises, and cuts. Sonya seems to be in shock. Her eyes were rol back in her head and almost dead. What injuries did not show was cover in red and white leather that cover her body loosely. The lizard men lay her down on the altar then they chain her down. Her arms were drapes over the altar. Shinnok smirks as he looks down at her. Liu could only look down. His stomach was twists in guilt. He could have saved her! Quin Chi appears behind the guards. Qiun Chi was wrap in black, flowing robes. He was holding a similar staff but with a white crystal.   
  
"Welcome, honor guests!" Shinnok said as a wide smirk wash over his face. Quin Chi stood next to Sonya. Quin Chi looks quite happy as well. "It is time for the end. No Mortal Kombat. No final heroes that will come and save the day! Your time ends and ours begin forever!" Quin Chi said with a laugh. Shinnok smirks as he rose his staff into the air. Shinnok began to chant.  
  
Aasu, Gogyou, Hageshiikaze, Himizu  
  
Emnetsujigoka arasu inochi botai.  
  
Chiai boukon ando inochi chi  
  
Atashi ageru deshou boukon ashirau geetos.  
  
Shinnok's crystal glow violent. The earth began to shake. The wind and hail began to beat against the glass window. The candles become small torches in the room.A reddish shield appears to circle the altar and the knife appears in above Sonya's chest.  
  
Aasu  
  
A loud bang as the doors flew open. Several guards fell to the ground. Smoke pants softly as he was in a fight stance. Jennie was right behind him with her knife in her hand. Jennie smiles.  
  
"HEY, Baldy!"  
  
End of Part 10 


	11. Chapter 11

The Pain Won't Go Away: Part 11   
By: M14Mouse  
  
"Hey, Baldy."   
  
That was corny. ;She is under pressure and starting to sound like her brother. Hell must be coming! "Baldy" did not look to happy with them. In fact, she would say we have ruin his little party. The god was too busy chanting his spell. "I have no time for this. Guards deal with them." Quin Chi said as he walks toward the altar. "You better make time, Quin Chi!" Jennie shouts over the noise. Guards rush them. Damn it! Think, Jennie, Think! She acted without thinking.  
  
"Sorcerer Quin Chi, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Do you accept or heed?" Jennie screams over the chanting. The guards stop moving as look to their master. Quin Chi stops in his tracks and turn in her direction. "You have no right to challenge me, girl." Quin Chi said. "You reject my challenge, Quin Chi? Are you afraid of a little girl?" Jennie said teases. Quin Chi growls loudly. "Very well, little girl. I will finish you . . . quickly but painfully." Quin Chi smirks.   
  
"You cannot do this." Smoke said. "I can and I will. This is my fight, Smoke. Beside, I need for you to get everyone out of here. This fight is going to be ugly." Jennie said as she walks the path that has been open to her by the guards. Outside, she projects an aura of confidence but inside, she was scared to death. Jennie want to run . . . far away but no one else can do this. In other words, destiny is knocking and it left its message. Now, she returns its call. Oh gods, she is starting to sound like Johnny. She must be scared.  
  
Shinnok was still in the reddish beam of light. Shinnok look ugly and even more evil than before. Jennie was several feet from Quin Chi. Jennie bows toward Quin Chi but her eyes still watch him like a hawk. Quin Chi did the same and then fall into a fighting stance. Jennie did the same but her stance was nervous and unsure. A moment later, Quin Chi disappears. Where is the hell, did he disappear too? Her mind was ringing, "GET OUT OF THE WAY" She jumps out of the way just in time. A moment later, Quin Chi slams into the ground. Quin Chi's eyes narrow as he realize he misses her. Jennie sweep his feet from under him when he was distract. He fell to ground but quickly got up.  
  
Soon, the fight came to blows. Jennie was surprise she was able to last this long. She punches him in the stomach and stag back a few steps. Quin Chi groans loudly as he gather energy into a ball and then let the ball of energy go. Uh oh, she raises her arms to block the blast. This is going to hurt! She closes her eyes tightly. The blast never came. When she opens her eyes, there was a shield that was protecting her. The shield was transparent and bluish color. She did this?   
  
"YOU! You are The Chosen One!" Quin Chi said as his fists become balls of energy. "Uh . . . I guess." Jennie said as she pokes at the shield that surround her. "Instead of killing you, I will drain you of your energy!" Quin said as the ball of green energy become a shield as well then Quin Chi rush her. Describe the feeling of getting crash into a wall . . . it hurts like hell. She tightens her fists as she allows once dominate magic flow like wine. How did it feel? Her magic feels like very high sugar rush. Her eyes glow white and blue. She rams her fist through his shield and punch him hard. Quin Chi groans as the room become thick with magic. The room shakes with each punch and ball of magic. Quin Chi crashes through the wall into one of the courtyard. Quickly, Jennie follows up and kicks him in the chin.  
  
Quin Chi fell back and send off another ball of energy and Jennie sends off one of as well. The balls hit and with recoil throws both fighters to the ground. Jennie groans as she got to her feet and soon attack him. She punches him again and again. Jennie lets all of her frustrations and angry pour into each punch. The building behind the fighters was crumbing under the weight of magic. Stones and rocks fell onto the fighters sending them into darkness.  
  
*******************************  
  
When the dust clear, there were no sign of movement. Slowly, a bruised figure appears from the dust. It was Quin Chi.  
  
End of Part 11 


	12. Chapter 12

The Pain Won't Go Away: Part 12  
By: M14Mouse  
A/N: The story is slowly coming to end! Two more parts! YUPPERS!  
  
Damn that bitch! Quin Chi drag his body back to the grand hall. He underestimates her. She was strong and powerfully. Likely, she survive the crashing of the building and the merge when it is finish. He will get to finish her personally. He picks up his crystal staff and glance at the chained and un-conscience Smoke. He must have fought well. He walks into the beam of red light that surrounds the altar. He focuses his powers onto the crystal and join his master in chanting.   
  
Aasu, Gogyou, Hageshiikaze, Himizu  
  
Emnetsujigoka arasu inochi botai.  
  
Emnetsujigoka arasu inochi botai.  
  
The knife become solid and then it pludge into Sonya's chest. Sonya scream like dying animal. A light shot from her chest as two portals open. The gates of heaven and hell were open.  
  
*************************  
Jennie Cage moans softly as she opens her eyes. She rubs her forehead because her pounding headache. Her shield was still surrounding her. She looks around her. The building has totally collapse. Quin Chi was nowhere to be found. Damn it, the ceremony! She stag to her feet and a wave of dizziness hit her. She shakes her head as she takes off toward the hall. She cannot fail. She won't fail. Her mouth drops when she saw the grand hall. That light was now a twist painting of heaven and hell. She could hear the roar of demons and screams of spirits. Jennie wrapped her shield around herself and ran into the twist images and vanishes.  
  
************************  
  
Jennie appears in the center of the chaos. It was like the center of a tornado. Calm and chaotic. She could see everything . . . Spirits, demons, the gates, the works. Sonya was screaming as the blade was in her chest. A beam of energy was connecting the two gates. She did not see Shinnok or Quin Chi. "What took you so long?" A voice said as Jennie jumps and turn around. Rydain was standing there. "How? I thought." Jennie said. "The dimensions are in chaos. The rules are bending as we speak." Rydian said. "Oh...How..." Jennie said as she look up again but when she look back to Rydian. He was gone. "Damn it." Jennie said. How is the world, is she going to stop this? Maybe, if she removes the blade. No, Her instincts told her that makes everything worse. The crystals were still there. Shining like stars in the heavens. She tries to move the staff that hold the crystal but it would not move. She eyes the white crystal and then grab the crystal.   
  
A white light cross her eyes. Wave after wave of energy pout into her body. Jennie was crying or perhaps screaming. She could not tell. She opens her eyes when she heard a voice. "You don't belong here, mortal" a voice echo through her head. "Uhhh...I know that." She said as she looks around. She floats in a white light. "The other one did not make it. He could not handle the power that was given to him." The voice said. A body of Quin Chi or what left of his body was floating in the white light. "Then why are the gates still open?" Jennie shouted. "Because the crystals are still connect to the gates. The crystals are the power. The two creatures are merely the channel for that power. Once the crystals are gone, the soul would return to the body and the gates will close." The voice said. She thought for a moment. What to do? What to do? Quin Chi tries to keep the power to himself and look where that got them. Maybe....  
  
"Then I shall take this power and uses the power as my own." Jennie shouted. "Very well." The voice said. Seconds, The waves of power pout into her body. She didn't have much time. She wills herself outside of the crystal. She touches Sonya's broken body and heals her even her old scars. Soon, she heal Liu Kang, Jaxs, Kitana, and Smoke and that barely made a dent in the power of the crystal.  
  
"JOHNNY!" Jennie screams. Soon enough, she feels his present and spirit. "Sis, I cannot help you." Johnny said. She cut him short when she pouts the power of the crystal into his spirit. Spirit makes the flesh. Skin, blood, flesh, and bone was created. Soon enough, a body was created. She didn't have time to wonder if it works. Her thoughts turn to the gate of heaven. They need to be close forever. No 6,000 year clause is going to come back and bit her in the ass. First, she broke down the old gate. She could almost feel realities tear and shift. Second, she put up a new set of gates. The new gates were almost like a giant wall but it was open to the spirit and not to the flesh.   
  
The crystal was drained. She could hear it fall to the ground and shatter into pieces. She feels her body drop to the floor. Darkness wraps around her. A voice echoes in her head.  
  
"Well done."  
  
End of Part 12  
  
A/N: I kill Quin Chi off with poetic justice. He always wants power but he could not handle it when he got it.::the author smirks.:: 


	13. Chapter 13

The Pain Won't Go Away Part 13  
By: M14Mouse   
A/N: Jennie's part is finish. Now, it is time for Rydain and Shinnok to get it on. God vs. Insane God, maybe WhooHo!  
  
Rydian smiles softly. Jennie did it! Unlike heaven, the plain to hell was dark and ugly. Hell was death. Molten rocks and lava flows from the black earth. The air was full of steam and decay. "Welcome to hell, brother!' Shinnok smirks as he appear on hellish plain. "We may be gods but we are not brothers, Shinnok!" Rydian growls. Shinnok laughs. "I must say I underestimate the mortal. Perhaps, after I finish with you, I will handle her in different matter." Shinnok laughs as his soulless eyes glow. "First, you have to win, Shinnok." Rydain smirks as lightening flash across the sky. The ground shakes as the reality become their battle field.  
  
You thought two magic users were bad. Realties shift and twist as the fight continues. Their weapons were not fists and kicks but realities and the elements. Lightening and thunder clashes against earth and fire. Hail and snow pounds into the ground and the gods. Fire and water burst from the ground. Rydian and Shinnok were evenly match. It was like to yin and yang or a horrible storm. The crystal glows violently. But another voice seems to echo in troubling the storm. First, it was soft. Slowly, it grows louder and louder.  
  
"Enough!" The voice roars over the battle field. The voice belongs to Sonya Blade. With that one word, everything stops. Almost like a pause in time. Slowly, the storm clears. Sonya was standing next to the crystal and looking Shinnok dead in the eye. She seems cover in a long cover in a black material. "No more . . . No more." Sonya rambles as the reality seems to shift from chaotic to almost to calm. "Sonya..." Rydian said. "No..." Sonya turns to Raydian and then Shinnok. "No more what, my dear?" Shinnok smirks. Oh no..This fight was not on a reality plain. It was on Sonya's soul. The thought itself almost send Raydin to his knees. He should have known. His foolishness almost cost one of his chosen . . . one of his friend's death. If Sonya give into the pain, Shinnok would win and he made it worse. Sonya's hand tightens around the staff. Shinnok appear in front of Sonya. Sonya look up at Shinnok and for a brief second, it look like Sonya was going to hand him the staff.   
  
WACK!  
  
The staff made contact with Shinnok's face. Sonya hit him again and again. The crystal seems to shakes and glitter with each hit. A loud crack could be heard. The crystal fell onto the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. The staff fell to the ground. A portal open up under Shinnok's feet. Shinnok did not have time to react and seems to disappear into the gates of hell.  
  
"No more pain." Sonya said as she disappears.  
  
***************************  
  
The sun. Something has been foreign in the skies of Outworld for thousand of years. It shines on new age. A better one, that yet to be seen?  
  
End of Part 13 


	14. Chapter 14

The Pain Won't Go Away: Part 14  
By: M14Mouse  
A/N: ::the author does a happy dance.:: It is finish! It is Finish! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Thank you, ChibiSonya for pushing me to finish this project! :) and my brother, fatman for being a annoying idiot.  
  
"I want to see my sister!"  
  
Jennie growls as she blinks her eyes. Who woke her up? She looks around the room, It look like the temple's sleeping area. She guesses, hell and heaven were safe. How long has she been knocks out? That would require to get up and get dress.  
  
"How do I know you are not, Johnny Cage?"  
  
But at the moment, she wishes they would shut up. She looks for her clothes. The only pair she could found was the ones that Smoke gives her. She has idea what happens to the other. Slowly, she slips on the black clothing. She chuckles at Johnny and Smoke continues arguing. She walks over and opens the door.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, are you done argue?" Jennie said with a smirk on her face. "Sis, you are awake!" Johnny said as he hugs her. "Yes, bro. You look good for a dead guy." Jennie said as she returns the hug. "At least, I wasn't knock out for two weeks." Johnny said. "Two weeks? Gee . . . what hit me a two-by four?" Jennie said as she shakes her head. "No, Raydin said you depleted energy because of the battle. You didn't look to good and Raydien said if you didn't wake up in two more days. He would make you wake up. I think Smoke was about to hang Raydin before he could touch you." Johnny laughs. Jennie looks up at Smoke. Smoke almost looks like a statue. "Thank you, Smoke." Jennie said. "I only live to serve, Mistress." Smoke said.   
"Later, I and you need to talk about this "mistress" deal and the "live to serve" part." Jennie said with a frown on her face. "Raydin needs to see you and Sonya wants to talk to you as well." Johnny said. "Ok, lead the way." Jennie sighs.   
  
***************  
Raydin was standing in front of statue of dancing woman. Jennie didn't know if he just got there or waiting for her. "Raydin?" Jennie said as she walks up to the elder god. Raydin turn to look around at her. "You did well, Jennie." Raydin said. "Well...uhh...I was lucky. It was scary. So much power in my hands and I have no control over it." Jennie said shyly. "Control is only part of you. The other are emotions. You let your emotions guide you in the most important moment." Raydin said. "Now, I understand why Quin Chi wants the power. It was almost like a sugar high. Magic makes me feel so alive but it is not the magic fault. It is the person who wield it. And guess, I have to learn to wield without exploring or turn something a chicken." Jennie said. "You are right. That what makes you different. Your task is far from finish. You have to go with Kitana. She will need you in the future. Lack of control and all." Raydin said with a smile "Well, I do my best. What about Sonya? Will she be all right?" Jennie said. "She must fight her own battles like the others." Raydin said as he disappears. Jennie looks around. "One of these days, someone going to pin him to the wall." Jennie said.  
  
*****************  
"No more pain"  
  
Those were her words before she broke the crystal. Now, she was lost. Johnny was back and his sister was a sorceress that save the world. Yet, she was a tool to be tosses aside when it was finish. Now, what does she do? Could she go back to normal? She didn't know.   
  
"Hello." Jennie said. Sonya looks up at Johnny's sister. She blinks as she looks at the woman. She seems more confident but different. Perhaps, that was the sorceress in her. Sonya nods as silent full the air. "How are you feeling, Sonya?" Jennie said. That was the question everyone has been asking. How was she? She didn't know the answer. "I have been better." Sonya said. "Of course...look, I am..." Jennie said but Sonya cut her off. "No more sorry. I have been hearing that ever since I got back. Look, it could happen to anyone." Sonya said. "No, it didn't happen to just anyone. It happens to you. That is the point. I know you are strong but look, I am sorry it took me so long to figure out my destiny." Jennie said. Destiny? Destiny can go screw itself. It was not her fault. No one gave her directions. She did it all by herself. "No, never blame yourself. It is never easy being the guardians of Earth. But the question, are you all right?" Sonya said. "Me?...I am fine. I mean, it is all very confusing but I guess, I get the hang of it." Jennie said. Sonya just laughs. "It will never be easy. It is going to get tough and hard. You going to get into some tight spots. In fact, I think you are going to have it worse. Kitana and you are going to rebuild a world that has been in chaos for thousands of years. But I think, you can do it." Sonya said. Oh, I know the girl can do it. She beat Quin Chi and destroy the crystal. The girl just needs some confident in herself. She will be fine. "True . . . but Johnny and you are going to have a hard road ahead. Both of you have change. It has yet been seen for better of worse." Jennie said.  
  
"I know . . . Sometimes, I have touched him to make sure he is still there. I always think Johnny is going to vanish if I turn around." Sonya sighs. "I know the feeling. It was strange when I woke up and saw him there." Jennie said. You think it was bad when you woke up. You should have seen it when the crystals were broken. "I remember meeting the big guy and it was not scary but it is almost like calm was place over me. I could image to think what to happen to Quin Chi." Jennie said as she runs her hand through her hair. "I hope he suffers but . . . I need to move on. I have a life." Sonya said as she stands up. "Good luck, Sonya." Jennie said."You too." Sonya said as she walks out of the courtyard. Jennie was left there to think.  
  
Act 1 was finish. So, what is in stores for her next? She is a sorceress who cannot control her powers. She does have control over her fate. She is going to help rebuild Outworld.  
  
Fate.....  
  
She was hoping it came with instruction manual.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Sequels due out in early 2003 or middle of 2003.  
Disillusion: Sonya and Johnny slowly rebuild their relationship but does not it is going to be easy especially with ex-lovers, nightmares, and demons from the past walk right in.   
  
Reunification: Jennie and Kitana are going to have a hell of time fixing up Outworld but first, they must make it thought rebellions, traitors, and ghosts. Of course, there is that little problem with Jennie don't know how to control her powers. 


End file.
